


An Eye for an Eye

by AMidnightDreary



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Loki (Marvel), Angst, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I've no idea, Insanity, M/M, Possible Character Death, Stabbing, and there is blood, but there is a bit of violence, does this already count as graphic violence, so thread carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: "I thought it was acourting gift," Loki said, lips twitching into a manic smile.





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, guys! xD
> 
> **Day 8:** Stab wound

When the music stopped, Tony already knew that something was very, very wrong. The music in his workshop didn’t just  _ stop _ . Sometimes JARVIS lowered the volume because he had something important to say, but that was all. The sudden silence made the hairs on Tony’s arms stand on end.

“You made it here, didn’t you?”

Tony flinched in reaction to the low voice so close behind him, but when he wanted to turn around, firm hands grabbed his shoulders and stopped him from doing so. He could feel cool breath first on his ear, then on his cheek; it made him shiver.

“Loki -,” he tried, trying very hard to stay calm, but the god didn’t even let him get farther than his name.

“Ah, so you do still know me, after all,” he said, his tone gentle enough that Tony’s fight or flight instinct kicked in with full force. “I’d wondered. Is there a reason you avoided me all these months?"

"Eh, Avengers business," Tony said, managing a grin. "You know how it is. I'm sorry I -"

Loki grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off his chair, only to slam him against the table. Tony clenched his teeth and let Loki manhandle him; he couldn't do anything against the other's strength, anyway.

Being bent over a table for this conversation was not ideal, though.

“Do not lie to me," Loki hissed. Fuck, his voice was  _ shaking _ . “The last thing you are right now is  _ sorry. _ In fact, I imagine you are rather proud of yourself, aren't you?”

“Loki,” Tony tried again, “look, whatever you think I did -”

“I do not  _ think _ you did something,” Loki cut him off, voice oozing bitterness. “I  _ know. _ ”

There was something cold on Tony's back, suddenly. It was only barely touching him, but he could still feel it through his shirt. The very bad feeling Tony had about this turned into even worse certainty. 

“How long did it take you to come up with this trick, hm?” Loki asked, quieter now, as he traced Tony's spine with the tip of his dagger. “I admit, it caught me unprepared. A very clever move, Stark.”

The lack of  _ Anthony  _ made Tony's blood run cold. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Loki grasped the back of Tony's shirt and lifted him yet again, this time to turn him around. Tony's feet scrambled for purchase and he tried to hold onto the edge of the table, panic rushing through his veins when he looked into Loki's eyes and realized that Loki  _ would not let him go. _

Loki's green eyes were the most beautiful Tony had ever seen. That hadn't changed, but seeing them like this made him sick. They were filled to the brim with anger, almost spilling over. They  _ were  _ spilling over; desperation and hurt made them raw and wet. Loki looked like he hadn't slept in a whole time, his mouth twisted into something grim and threatening, an expression wild enough for Tony to know that Loki was losing himself.

“Lie to me again,” Loki said, in a tone that reminded Tony of wet gravel for some reason, “and I will put an end to your pitiful existence  _ right here and now.” _

The tip of his dagger slipped under Tony's shirt, cold metal on skin and tense muscles. Tony held his breath, thoughts reeling and trying to find a way out of this. He was certain Loki had brought JARVIS' systems down, the suit would never be fast enough to reach him should Loki decide to actually hurt him now, the other Avengers were -

“When you made this blade for me,” Loki said, his burning eyes betraying his idle tone, “do you know what I thought?”

Tony couldn't reply. A second later Loki pressed the blade into Tony's skin. The burning pain of the slight cut was almost a surprise.

“I thought it was a  _ courting gift _ ,” Loki said, lips twitching into a manic smile. “I thought you  _ cared. _ I thought -”

“Loki, I  _ do _ , I care -”

The cut became deeper, and pain and panic made Tony stop.

“I did not expect it to be a tracking device,” Loki continued, holding Tony's gaze. “A  _ bug. _ But that is exactly what it is, isn't it?”

“Loki," Tony said, breathless. Lightheaded. “ _ Please,  _ you're hurting me, I -”

“An eye for an eye, Tony Stark.” Loki glanced down to where blood was already spilling, his expression growing cold. “How did you make this knife go unnoticed by my wards?”

Tony couldn't breathe. “Loki -”

“ _ Answer me. _ ”

“I scanned your magic,” Tony gasps, finally breaking, “every time you were here, I - Loki, please, I haven't used it in  _ ages _ ! Everything changed when -  _ Loki _ -”

“It's over now, darling,” Loki said, and it was all wrong. That tone belonged to the middle of the night, to soft smiles and careful touches. It didn't have  _ anything _ to do with daggers and blood and - “You do not have to pretend anymore. I'm sure it was quite exhausting, hm?”

He moved the dagger. A deep cut, a ruby red line across Tony's stomach. Tony had grabbed Loki's arm, but it didn't move. He stared into Loki's eyes, then tried a last time -

“Loki, I _love_ _you_ \- I've been trying to -”

“Stop lying.”

It wasn't a lie. It wasn't a lie. It wasn't -

“I'm  _ sorry _ -”

“Oh,” Loki breathed. His hand tightened on the dagger Tony made for him, ready to strike. Ready to  _ hurt. _ “You will be.”

Loki's eyes were horribly empty now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Bug for a Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981591) by [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter)


End file.
